


Candlelight Melody

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of 4x19. Willow chooses Tara. But when she goes to tell her, she discovers a little secret talent that Tara has. It only makes Willow fall more in love with her and more sure of her decision. Strictly fluff and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight Melody

Willow held tightly to the candle in her hands. She let out a shaky breath as she approached the dorm room that had become so familiar to her over the last two months or so. She almost backed down. _Goddess, what's wrong with me? What the hell am I doing?_

What right did she have to come to Tara's apartment in the middle of the night when she had practically turned her down to go and decide between her and Oz? Hearing it that way only made it more unbearable for her to think about the pain she probably had caused both Tara and Oz. She did love the wolf, she truly did, but she was no longer in love with him. When she looked at him, she no longer felt the spark of electricity.

But with Tara, a simple look from the girl set her entire soul on fire, and there was a force between them much stronger than anything she had ever experienced with Oz. And for that reason, she had known that there was no real choice she had, no real decision to be made. Tara was it.

But to turn down Oz when he had changed so much for her, it had seemed like an impossible task. She felt horrible for hurting him and she always would. But she also knew that their time was over. Their love had been real, and it had been one of the truest things she had ever experienced. So she would always be grateful for that. But she knew her path now laid with Tara. That is, if the blonde was willing to forgive her.

If she felt bad for hurting Oz, she felt a million times worse for hurting Tara.

She had hurt Tara, the most innocent and loving being that lived and walked on the earth. Tara, who recently had not a single friend to her name, but could sense something different about her. Tara, who even when rejected tried to be supportive and happy for the idea of Willow and Oz. She didn't deserve what had happened to her, and Willow didn't think she deserved forgiveness. But as her legs carried her down the dark hallway, she found herself standing outside the dorm room, clutching a candle tightly in her hands. She was about to knock when the sound of music stopped her.

Piano music.

Straining her hearing a bit, she pressed her ears against the door and listened more closely. There was definitely music playing inside. That was odd- there was no way she had anything plugged in to play music because of the black out. Slowly turning the handle that she knew would be unlocked, Willow started to open the door, then hesitated.

Not only was she randomly showing up to Tara's dorm, she was now breaking and entering? What kind of person did that? She started to back out, but the sound of music cascaded over her ears and captivated her interest. She decided against her better judgement and continued to open the door. When she did, the sight in front of her made her nearly drop the candle in her hands.

There was Tara in the middle of the room, sitting down on the floor. The fairy lights that hung from the ceiling were on, and Willow could tell that they were being kept illuminated by a spell. That made her feel slightly silly for bringing a candle. In front of the blonde witch was a keyboard that Willow had never seen before.

She stayed in the doorway watching in shock. She had never seen the blonde Wiccan play before- didn't even know she could.

She supposed that Tara kept the instrument under her bed or somewhere hidden away. It didn't surprise Willow that she hadn't mentioned it before. She wasn't one who liked to talk about herself, but the red head loved it when she did, and on the rare occasions it happened she listened with intent and soaked up every detail she could, securing it in her memory.

It was impressive that the blonde was able to concentrate on the spell to keep the lights on and the music at the same time. It was even more impressive that she was able to even summon the power to keep them so brightly lit on her own. Even Willow was not at that stage of power or focus yet.

But what was most impressive was the way Tara played the music. The way her fingers glided effortlessly over the keys, the way her hands danced, her body keeping time, her mind perfectly attuned with the song. The melody was not one the red haired witch recognized, and she wouldn't have been surprised if it was an original.

Though, she also didn't know much classical piano music, so she also wouldn't have been surprised if it was an already existing piece. Either way, she was enchanted by how beautiful Tara looked as she played. Her body seemed to glow, and she seemed so focused yet so lost.

Slowly, Willow closed the door, making sure to keep absolutely still and quiet as she watched. Her mind panicked again for a few moments. How was she going to explain her presence, or her reason for it? She didn't have time to finish her though process, because the music suddenly came to a soft ending.

She froze and it was only when the music stopped that she realized she had tears on her face, and that she was dying to hear more. Tara didn't move for awhile, she simply sat still in her position, fingers still holding down keys that no longer projected any sound.

"You uh... You sounded beautiful," Willow's soft voice caused the blonde to jump and spin around wildly, eyes wide with fear, until the recognition of the voice and the body in front of her hit her. She relaxed and looked down, her hair covering her face slightly.

"Th-thanks," she whispered, cursing herself for not managing to speak louder. She was supposed to be her friend. But every time she saw Willow now she felt a pang of sadness, knowing she would never have her. Of course she had crushes before, but she never had anyone to talk to about them, and she never had the confidence to tell them, so they simply died off, each time taking a little more of her self esteem with her.

"I... I uh... Brought you a candle... You know because of the black out and all... But I guess you don't really need it," Willow tried to joke a little and handed Tara the candle, hoping it would lighten the awkward mood.

It only made her feel worse when the only response she got from the blonde was a weak smile and a hesitant acceptance to take the candle into her own hands. They stood awkwardly for a moment. Things had never been awkward between them. They were an awkward pair and they seemed strange to the world, but they always were comfortable with each other. Nervous, sure. Terrified, even. Terrified of the unknown, where they were going, what they meant to each other, what they were together. But never awkward.

Finally, Willow couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Tara... I have to tell you-" she started, but she was cut off.

"No I... I understand... You h-have to be with the person you lo-love," she barely managed to get the words out and she forced her tears back. Her gaze stayed on the floor until she felt a hand under her chin lift her blue eyes so they locked with green ones.

"But, I am," the words that were uttered from Willow's lips made Tara's heart skip at least four beats.

"You... You mean..." the blonde couldn't find the words she was searching for.

"I mean... Okay?" Willow was scared to ask, scared that she would be turned down. She anticipated it, actually, believing that she should have been. Instead, Tara set the candle down on her dresser and she reached down, interlocking her fingers with the red head. The two looked up again at each other, and Willow could feel electricity surging through her body.

Suddenly, the lights in the room glowed to a bright light, then burned out quickly in a white flash. The only illumination provided was now from the candle sitting on the dresser. Both girls jumped a bit from the sudden burst of electric currents.

"Tara... I feel horrible about everything I've put you through... And I wanna make it up to you. Starting right now. If you'll uh... If you'll have me?" Willow didn't know what to expect from the blonde. She would understand being turned away, or having some conditions she would have to meet. Instead, a newfound confidence washed over Tara that surprised both of them as she stepped forward and captured the red haired Wiccan's lips with her own.

The kiss was short, it lasted only four seconds long, if that. But it took the breath from both of them. Tears welling up in her eyes, Tara threw her arms around Willow and buried her face in her shoulder, the intoxicating smell of cinnamon and the cool night air that still clung to the ginger girl's body comforting as they embraced. Willow held the girl tightly, terrified that if she loosened her grip that she would send the wrong message, or if she let go she would somehow lose Tara.

Neither was sure how long they stayed like that. But when they finally pulled apart, Willow took the blonde Wiccan's hand in her own, pressing a gentle kiss to the pale skin. The two girls walked in a silent agreement to the bed, laying down and embracing each other in their arms.

Tara rested her head on Willow's shoulder, feeling her girlfriend's hands running through her hair. Well, were they girlfriends now? She supposed so, for the red head had just declared her love for her. They didn't talk much. They didn't really need to. The silence between them was again comfortable, and the feeling between them was no longer tense or awkward.

"Tara?" Willow's voice broke the taciturnity.

"Hmm?" she responded, not looking up.

"Will... Will you play for me?" the question surprised the blonde, but blushing she nodded and stood, leading the other witch to where the keyboard was still on the floor. She sat down cross legged and switched the instrument on. Her fingers played a much happier tune than before, and she was soon lost in the music. Willow had never seen such light shining through the blonde girl in front of her and she thanked the fates for rewarding her with whatever miraculous deed she must have done to deserve to have this incredible woman in her life.

When the piece finally came to an end, Willow saw a smile appear on Tara's lips. It was the first time she had seen her smile recently and in turn it made a grin appear on her own face.

"I love you too," she whispered, though there was confidence in her voice. Willow couldn't hold back a few tears and she leaned forwards and kissed her again. This kiss lasted longer, and it was not a move of impulsive behavior. It was assurance and love, and both girls could feel that in the way their lips moved against each other. When they finally pulled away, Tara's fingers once again started their dance over the black and white keys, and Willow couldn't help but smile as she leaned back and listened to the melodies that filled the room for the rest of the night.


End file.
